


Until next time Emperor

by Wensdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Post TLJ, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: Trapped but never alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I need to get out of my head for quit some time. Also I consider adding a second chapter set few month before this but let me know if you want that.
> 
> English is my second language and I´m sure that even in such a short story is a lot of mistakes.

He was tired, sitting on his sofa in his quarters sipping whiskey.  
"Oh no, not again." He growled and put the glass on the small table. With blink of the eye he was standing in the dimly light room, no furniture and doors standing in the middle of the room with no exit and there was she. She who save his life after successful assassination where he died. She manage to transfer his consciousness to her mind. he always knew it is rather smart to have alien with this power as one of his guards.  
"You came." She said with small sad smile on her face.  
"well you didn´t give me much of the choice and just pull me here in the middle of your, wait now main brain." Hux growled.  
"Well that is true and I wouldn´t do that if I had other choice." There was that sad smile again, Hux wonder what is this all about. She usually didn´t bring him here unless she wanted to give him advice or scroll him for his mistakes so he wonder what it will be this time, he was pretty sure that everything in first order was going smoothly. There wasn´t any damage to his ship from Supreme leader Ren in weeks, rebels were almost destroyed, everything on his ship was running smoothly so what the hell does she want and why is she bothering his quiet evening.  
"I´m leaving." She said. He raised an eyebrow, what game is she playing? His mind now occupy her body and she is trapped in this brain with him and have no means of control over her former body.  
"I, I mean my mind will die, you will be here alone. I know that is what you wished from the beginning. There is no reason to stay and bother you. I´m going to erased my mind." She pointed to the door in the middle of the room.  
"I just come through that door and you will have another victory on your account. Than you can do what you want. There is a bright future in front of you Emperor Hux." His eyes widen at using the title he always wanted and he was sure that right after he dispose of Ren he will become the Emperor. She gave him soft smile and started walking to the door.  
"Wait" was only word he was able to get out. "I don´t want you to go."  
"If I don´t go now my mind will start to fall apart, I will go insane and you probably too, this is the only way." There was a single tear on her cheek.  
"I love you." He manage to choke out.  
"We share one brain, one body. I knew that from the beginning Armitge."  
"Why didn´t you said something". This was beginning to be too much even for Hux as his eyes begin to water.  
"Because I knew how it will end, that it will end you watching me go trough that door. And as I know you you would spend all your time trying to find a way to save me even when there is none. It was easier to let you pretend that you hate me." He was struggling to keep the tears from falling.  
"In the next life, find me. Maybe we will be more lucky that in this life." She said as she open the door.  
"Until next time Emperor Hux." And with that she was gone. Hux was standing there, dumbfounded letting his tears on his face.  
"Until next time." He wisped and with that he was back in his quarters, in her body but without her, alone for the first time since his death, alone and broken-hearted.


	2. Gone forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing isn´t as it looks like and i certanly wont be what you think...everything is about to change and soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I don´t know where I am going with this but the urge to write next part combined with need to procrastinate (I have exam at UNI next week and biostatistics really isn´t my cup of tea)…well this happened when I was desperately trying to make myself study and failed.

You know she is not and never will be truly gone. Ren tilt his head and await Hux´s reaction. Don’t play games with me Ren. Dynamics between the two began going back to what it used to be when they were arguing but Kylo let it happened only because he needed Hux and once he becomes liability he will quickly dispose of him. You know when I erase somebody’s memory I actually never do exactly that, I just burry them so deep in their mind that they will newer find them again and if they try it usually kills them. Kylo continue this pointless lection, much to Hux’s displeasure. And she is there, you could describe it like a coma, she isn’t aware of anything but she is there and I think I may have a plan. To what exactly. Generals voice dripping with sarcasm. What the hell was Ren planning, this can´t be good. Oh Hux you don’t even know what is happening on your ship and what your subordinates are working on. And I have a friend who will help us. A smile flash trough Kylo´s face. “Dismissed General.” Supreme leader wave to Hux after he bowed.

“Oh Millie what is happening. First I die than I live and person I stole this body die but apparently is still somehow alike and than our ´mighty´ Supreme leader has some idea and that is probably the thing that scares me more than mutiny combine with resistance attack while trapped in this girls body combined. Why they just don’t let me died on the bridge like I was supposed to?” Orange tabby continues to stare at her owner from her spot on the couch next to him as he continues to pet her. He growls but close his eyes and tries to clear his thoughts just like she had teached him bur finds it difficult at first. After what seems like ages he open his eyes and he is back where this nightmare begun but she is not here. He stands on the empty room, for raises almost to his knees but he is alone. Wenzdy! Wenzdy are you here? He shouts, please come back to me he whispers to no one particularly and probably to himsef than anybody else.  
"She is dead and Ren is lying and manipulating with me, that is the only think that I am sure about right know". Hux sighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be cleer Wenzdy from this story is someone diffrent than Wensdy from my story Natural Killer but both stories share the same AU and they met years before this fic. In the future I will post it as one of the chapters in Natural Killer so be sure to check that fic too. :)


	3. A funeral? Nope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another part, this time we are at the timeline shortly after Hux been saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably all know that Doctor who meme..

„Why the hell are you laughing? There is nothing to be laughing about, all this situation is ridiculous. Who ever herd of a high ranking officers mind to be somehow using that weird magic of whatever that was to a body of a young female. How will anybody respect me!“ He spat at her while she was still laughing uncontrollably.

“Well, I am ´sorry´ ” She used air quotes to emphasize word sorry. “that I save your life. Anyway I was just thinking at what I thought will happened at my funeral and what I arranged few years ago, guess now that will never happened cause this body is becoming yours more and more.” She said dryly at the end.

“What, why would someone like you had plan for their funeral.” He seemed genuinely confused.

“I thought It would be fun.” She shrugged not looking at him.

“Fun?”

“Yeah, I would have open coffin so everybody could see me, and while one of my friends would give a speech than someone dressed exactly like me and looking as me as much as possible would run to my coffin, looked at me and said ´ Right guys this is where it gets complicated ´” She burst at laughing again and he just lifted his eyebrow. “Like you know, I was time travelling and accidentally travelled at the exact point in time when I was hawing funeral.” And more laughing followed.

“You are crazy.”

“Oh come on, funerals are too boring so why not spice it up? But as I said this body don’t belongs to me anymore so you can have your funeral as boring as you want.” She smiled. “And you should get back to work, hush hush.” She waved him off as he was a child or a pet and he, to his surprise, obeyed. After that she stayed in her mentally created room alone, again but this time more at piece, he didn´t shout at her this time. This was a progress, however small...with great this arrangement could work, they both could come to agreements with this new situation of sharing one body.


	4. A book

“What?! No, I will never do something like that!” a girl screamed at the older man, waiting for his reaction.

“Wenzdy, you know I would not do something like that if I had another choice. Our planet...people are dying on the street because there is nothing for them to eat, no water to drink except the poisoned one. The resistance did this to wipe us out before we join the First Order. They will not help us without something in return and you know what they want, you are the last one. I am so so sorry.” He said.

“Papa I´m scared, I don’t want to die.”

“Oh my sweet daughter, it is all my fault, I should be the one sacrificing myself. You must save us, save our people.” At that she nodded, tears threatening to escape the prison of her eyes. “I will do everything I can.”

“Our people will never forget you. You should rest, they will be here in five hours. ” He said and without any other word he left her in the hallway. The servants already preparing everything for the arrival of the guests.  Wenzdy turn sharp on her heel, pants she was permitted to wear if not being in public not giving the dramatic effect as a dress would do but power and anger rolling of her made everybody jump of her way and not just because of her status but of sheer strength she radiated.

Finally she got to her room and instead of falling to her knees crying like any other royalty young lady would do she took a padded chair with paws and throws it against a wall. Throwing a table to the side, taking a vase from another small table and smashing it against the wall just like she did with the chair. Mentally debating what else she could destroy her eyes land on the painting on the wall. She took it from the wall and than just punch it, painting-never designed to withstand a punch-loosing this battle and tearing itself. Damaged, no scratch that, destroyed painting was another thing being thrown against the wall as a few other items followed leaving her in the middle of the mess that was just moments ago pristine royal room with bloodied fists, yeah she apparently punch a wall during her fit too.

Deep breaths were the only response to the chaos around her as she made her way to the book shelf’s  which survive. Any person who destroys a book is a savage, those were the lines of one of her teachers when she was young that stuck with her till today. First she chose one of the dresses, shoes, undergarments and put them at the corner of her bed, there will be a lot of time to change to  that and a handmaiden will come to try to persuade her to help her change,  she will wear this during an audience, during the time when they will took her against her ill...I am doing this for my people, I will go willingly...She took one of the books, sat on the bed and started reading, there were just two chapters left and it felt wrong to left a book  like that... _because I am never coming back, I will soon be no more..._

As she finishes the book she give a quick glance at the chrono, _time to, time to..._ With a sight she make her way to the fresher, quick shower, wash the dryied blod from her fists-she really should put some bacta on them before she started reading, well too late now. No make-up as usuall, she won’t try to look pretty, this isn´t about looking pretty, this is just cold busness and someone ensuring another life.

Dress, shoes, hair in one simple braid. Even this outfit she made practical, no heels just flats in case of her needing to run...who was sh fooling, they would shot her, no stun her she would be able to do anything...still one never knows.

It´s almost time, straight bask, chin high an image of control and power... _time to see who I am dealing with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a fit that I throw a few days ago because one of my professors decided that in an argument I had with my classmate I was the one who was wrong even if I had proof that said otherwise. And than my parents saying that I should quit uni and just go to work with minimum wage because apparently “I am just rouble” and my brother deserve all their attention.


End file.
